This invention broadly relates to a new fuel processing apparatus for diesel engine powered trucks and automotive vehicles, as well as other diesel engine power installations.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references (U.S. Pat. Nos.): Dunnam 4,091,782; Quinn 4,146,002; Gratzmuller 3,354,872; McMinn 3,396,512; McCabe 3,762,548; Campbell 3,768,730; Richard 3,913,543; Cheysson 3,925,204; Virgil 3,935,901; McQuerry 3,209,816; Rehm 3,962,999; Zabenski 4,015,567; Amano 4,027,639; Linder 4,044,742; Hawkins 4,072,138; and Richards 4,091,265.
In the past when diesel fuel was plentiful and relatively inexpensive there were significantly fewer problems with the quality of the diesel fuel because of the substantial competition between sellers of the fuel. Refineries, distributors, and retailers of the fuel were careful to keep water out of the fuel, and they usually did not pump out the heavy settlings from the bottom of the fuel storage tanks. In more recent times, with shortages of oil, the fuel suppliers can sell essentially all of their available oil with little difficulty. Additionally, fuel suppliers in the past have blended kerosene and other fuels with lower cloud and pour points to Diesel Fuel to facilitate cold weather flow and use. Fuel allocations due to government regulations and oil shortages have now made it almost impossible to continue this practice. The result has been a distinct tendency toward lesser quality fuel containing substantially more impurities such as water and particulate materials which are very disruptive to proper operation of a diesel engine.
.Iadd.No. 2 diesel fuel has a cloud point temperature (temperature at which wax crystals form) of 0.degree. to 20.degree. F. and a pour point temperature (freeze temperature) of from 7.degree. to 10.degree. F. below the cloud point temperature. The fuel delivery systems of diesel engines used in automotive applications are designed for optimum operation when the fuel is delivered to the injectors at temperatures within the range of about 40.degree. F. to about 90.degree. F., a temperature range encompassing normal ambient outdoor temperatures encountered in automotive vehicle operation throughout most of the year throughout most of the United States. Fuel temperatures above and below this range can adversely affect engine operation.
It has long been recognized that winter operation of diesel engines in cold climates will be greatly improved by heating of the diesel fuel to deliver the fuel within the design temperature range to the injectors and it is also well known that such heating will prevent the formation of wax crystals in the fuel and enhance the separation of water from the diesel fuel if the water is given a chance to settle out to a point in the system from which it may be periodically drained. However, the prior art has been primarily concerned with heating the diesel fuel during cold weather operation and has largely ignored the fact that addition of heat to the fuel is not really necessary at ambient temperatures above 40.degree. F. and is undesirable at ambient temperatures above 90.degree.. Various forms of thermostatically controlled electric heaters have been proposed--see, for example, Richards et al 4,091,265. However although these provide accurate temperature control of the electric heater they have not been found practical for automotive diesel applications because their electric power requirements for cold weather operation, when added to the requirement of other electrically operated units of the vehicle, can easily exceed the cold weather capacity of the vehicle's electrical power supply system. .Iaddend.
Accordingly, a main object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fuel processor apparatus for diesel trucks and other diesel powered automotive vehicles to remove water from the diesel fuel, while at the same time providing for increased fuel economy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which includes a unique built-in but removable fuel filter element (e.g., of either the spin-on or drop-in type).
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which heats the fuel to promote filterability, combustion efficiency, water removal, and to reduce crystallization of fuel wax elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which removes water from the fuel to protect the fuel pump and fuel injection components and protects fuel filter elements to extend the filter operation life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new fuel processor apparatus which when installed in the heater water line circuit, permits automatic operator control of heat to the fuel processor apparatus, in that the operator controls the passenger compartment heat and the fuel processor heat simultaneously.
Another objective of the invention is to be able to utilize the heat energy or crankcase or lubricating oil from the engine--either air or water cooled--to heat the diesel fuel to obtain the benefits of this invention.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.